Your Biggest Fan
by Strike To Incinerate
Summary: [April May and Will Powers] Miss May's got a fan in the Detention Center... but the guy's gonna need some help to land a place in this girl's heart. [Read and review, please.]


_Author's Note: Okay, so basically... I got a DS the other day, and began playing Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney... APRIL MAY RULES. And, the case of the Turnabout Samurai was so much fun! I loved it! It had the best witnesses and stuff! Everyone was so out-there and... yeah. It was great._

_Basically, I put down my DS to IM some friends, and got the idea for this. It takes place JUST after Will Powers is declared NOT GUILTY._

--

**Your Biggest Fan  
An April May/Will Powers oneshot by Strike to Incinerate**

--

April May was surprised and slightly confused to find that her cellmate's eyes were actually on her face as she spoke, rather than her almost-too-low neckline.

_'Is he gay?'_ she thought, clasping her hands together and discreetly using her arms to press her cleavage together and up, effectively enhancing the already delightful view.

He blushed, aware of her actions; so he had been sneaking a peek, just not staring. _'So chivalry isn't dead, tee hee,'_ she thought, then had to fight an annoyed frown; she'd been doing that 'I'm cute and I've got a chest, so I'll play innocent,' act for so long that it was becoming second nature. She'd have to remedy that. She didn't want everyone in this God-forsaken place thinking that they could take advantage of her. She had a feeling that she'd be in here for a while.

"Uh... Miss Ma-May..." he stammered, then sniffed audibly, "n-no offense or anything... but maybe you oughtta button that up a bit more..." he suggested. She giggled a little; it was buttoned up all the way, that was just how the shirt was made. "It'd be a shame if the guards... I mean... it'd be awful embarrassing for something to, uh... you know..." he made a gesture with his hands.

Her chuckle was real this time, not a high-pitched and over-the-top 'tee hee'. _'What a simpleton!'_ She had to give him credit, though; for someone in jail, he seemed like a genuinely good guy. One of those 'big teddy bear' types. He was so awkward and easily flustered... it was almost cute, if she was into that.

_'Eh, most guys are rotten. I trusted one, and he had me wire-tap a phone, lie to the police, and another couldn't defend me in court against some dumb newbie defense attorney. All men! The only one I got on my side was that detective and the bell-boy, and they weren't helpful at all,'_ she thought, folding her arms over her chest again. This caused another shift in her clothing and bosom.

"Miss May!" he choked out, wiping at his nose.

She couldn't believe it; she'd actually given someone a nosebleed. Sure, she'd made men trip, fall, faint and literally have heart attacks with her chest, but she'd never been able to give someone an anime-style nosebleed. Her big violet eyes widened.

"God, are you okay? I think I have a tissue!" she asked in mock-concern, now amused by this little scene. Her hand dipped into her neckline, and she swore that he suddenly went white as Elmer's Glue.

"No! Don't worry about it! I'm cool!" For such a big guy, his voice was unnaturally high-pitched now...

_'Oh, what fun...'_ she thought, gleeful for the first time in months. As it turned out, in a detention center, not all of the women were raging, butch lesbians. In fact, there were none there, and so, she hadn't been able to tease anyone other than the guards... and they were getting bored. And boring.

"Are you SURE?" she purred, moving from her seat on the edge of the bed, to sit next to him. She reached up and gently moved his hand to inspect the damage she had caused, feeling a mixture of pride and...

a strange tingle as their fingers made contact.

She pulled her hand back, alarmed.

_'What in seven hells?'_

"Miss May! I didn't freak you out, did I?" Will asked, his eyes filling with tears. She couldn't help but notice that the way a few brown locks fell from his spiked-up and poofed-up do and into his face was positively adorable...

She shook her head, her feathered pink strands swaying to and fro. "No, I'm okay! Tee hee!" she said, slipping into the mask.

'Too much fun. I still remember what happened the last time I had too much fun...' she reminded herself.

He wiped his nose on his sleeve, and there was very little blood. "I--" he began, but a guard came and knocked on the door.

"Mister Powers... everything's been sorted out. You're free to go," the guard announced.

Will stood up, but seemed hesitant about leaving, glancing down at the pink haired young woman. "Can I come visit you, Miss May?" he asked her softly, his voice full of hope and adoration.

_'Here I kinda thought you were different... but as soon as I slipped on that mask, you fell for it,'_ she thought.

Still, something told her to give him a chance. She didn't know what... but it was a pretty loud voice. A loud, immature voice... that sort of sounded like it was coming from... outside?

"Okay... but you have to call me April," she told him, her voice losing it's cheer and sweetness.

He nodded, giving her a thumbs up. "Gotcha! I'll see you tomorrow, Miss April!" he promised, walking backwards out the door, just to keep her in his sights for as long as he could.

She gave him a small wave, then looked down, marvelling at her own hand. "Til tomorrow, then," she mumbled, heading back to her bed.

--

Just outside the Detention Center, in the small, grassy alley between the thick hedges and the stone wall, stood two kids; one was about 17, and the other was no older than 12.

The girl, with glasses and brown hair, gave the boy in green a thumbs up. "WP deserves someone as pretty as April May! And I bet she's not so bad, deep down! WP's a good guy, he'll find the good in her, too!" Penny said enthusiastically.

The boy grinned down at his camera, then gave the girl a thumbs up in reply. "The Steel Samurai always wins!" he cheered.

--

I totally love April May. I think she's the best female character since Aoi Umenokouji (she doesn't beat Aoi, though). A girl who looks like a sugar-sweet, but acts like a hot-and-sour. Who could've imagined?

Anyways, leave a review. Please?


End file.
